Diabetes sufferers may be provided with quantities of insulin, for instance by injection, sometimes a number of times daily. The quantity of insulin that is appropriate depends on the person's blood glucose level, so blood glucose level measurement can also occur a number of times daily.
Blood glucose level measurement typically is a multi stage process. The first is lancing, in which a lancet, or needle, is used to pierce the skin of a user, for example on the end or side of a finger. Once a suitable amount of blood has been produced, a sample is taken on a testing strip. A person may need to squeeze their finger in order to cause sufficient blood to be expelled. Sometimes lancing needs to be reperformed. The testing strip then is provided to a meter, typically an electronic meter, which analyses the sample, for example by determining a parameter (e.g. an electrochemical potential or voltage, resulting from a chemical reaction between the blood sample and an enzyme present in the testing strip, and provides a blood glucose measurement result. This measurement is then used to determine an amount of insulin to be consumed by the person.
Further problems exist with known blood glucose level measurement techniques. Substances present on a user's skin may affect the accuracy of a blood glucose measurement; particularly sugars which may be present for example after eating fruit. These substances should be removed before any blood sample is taken. Furthermore, the first drop of blood expelled from a wound is often not representative of the user's blood glucose level. Many users may not be aware of this problem and may receive inaccurate readings as a result. Even if the user is aware, it is generally inconvenient for the user to have to remove the first drop of blood before testing.
Published PCT patent applications numbered WO 2012/004354, WO 2012/004355, WO 2012/004356, WO 2012/004358 and WO 2012/004359 and European application numbers EP11182381.1, EP11182383.7 and EP11190679.8 relate to a new class of blood glucose measurement device. The device includes lancing and measuring features. In use, a user places a body part against an aperture in the device and the device first lances the body part then collects a blood sample, then processes the blood sample to measure a blood glucose level.